


Drunk in Love

by wordsoftreason



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsoftreason/pseuds/wordsoftreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy misses her best friend so she invites Karma to their private Frozen drinking party.<br/>Set in early season 1 when Karma and Amy pretended they were dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

"Come on, Karma! You know I love Shane and his parties, but they're always the same. I sit on a couch having awkward conversations about lesbians while Liam keeps accidentally spilling his drink over your shirt, offering the lamest apology just so he could watch your boobies. Then we have to be all over each other when we play Spin the bottle. We've gotta try something new. I miss my best friend and our old days", Amy tries to persuade me into something new, although I'm satisfied with our partying routine. But, as a true best friend, she's been doing this whole fake relationship thing for me so I could return her the favour.

"What do you have in mind? And please don't say watching documentaries about child slavery in Bangladesh", I put on my best puppy face, knowing that she won't be able to fight me on this.

"Do you really think I'm that boring? No, I have a better idea", she winks at me. 

"I'm listening."

"Lauren, my mother and my stepfather are going out of town this weekend so we have a whole house to ourselves. We should totally break into my mother's liqour cabinet and play Frozen's drinking game", she smirks, her emerald eyes lighting up, just like they always did when she thought of something mischievous.

"Best girlfriend ever!" 

 

(...)

 

As soon as I arrived to Amy's home, I knew that this isn't going to be our regular Friday night. Not much was diffent than usual - Amy was already in her pajamas, bowls full of popcorn waiting in the blanket fort she made. The only difference was the bottle of Southern Comfort that layed between the pillows. 

"I see you've obviously prepared for me", I pull her into my embrace, taking in her sweet scent. It couldn't be defined; it would be wrong if I said that she smelled like strawberries or chocolate. She had her own, special scent that overcame any other. She's not an ordinary girl. When you tell her that she's beautiful, she will kiss you so hard, as if she's trying to wash out those words from your mouth. Believe me, I'd know.

"Yeah, I even meditated in my bedroom", she says though laughter. 

She wiggles out of my arms and kisses my nose.

"I'll race you to the first shot!" 

 

(...)

 

When we found our positions in our blanket fort, Amy turned on her laptop and put on Frozen with Southern Comfort in the middle of us.

"So, what are the rules?" If I was going to win this game, I needed to know how to avoid them.

"No touching, of course!" That old familiar smirk that always drove me crazy. 

"Very funny", A nervous chuckle leaves my lips. Hopefully, she won't notice.

"Okay, so. Here are the rules: Take a drink every time Elsa Rejects Anna. Do a shot whenever Hans seems entirely too perfect. Drink for 5 seconds every time Olaf falls apart. Take a drink whenever Elsa's powers go crazy. Play flippy cup (last place takes a shot) for every scene with a troll in it. Drink a full glass whenever a character breaks out into song. Take a drink whenever Olaf calls Kristoff Sven. Play quarters whenever Anna asks to build a snowman."

"Damn. How are we going to survive?"

"Stop whining, buttface. We'll stop when one of us has had enough", she suggests and I accept.

I nuzzle into her chest, placing my arm around her waist so I could tickle her whenever she thought I wasn't playing attention so she could skip drinks.

Little did we know. 

An hour later I was the one who called Amy Sven and she was the one falling apart all over the floor, laughing her ass off. 

"Do you wanna build a snowm-?" I began singing for the millionth time. We should've totally changed the rules, referring to ourselves, not the characters. 

"No!" Amy broke into a fit of giggles as her hands grabbed me by the shoulders, pushing me to the floor. Before I realized what happened, my hands were squeezed above my head and she was straddling me. 

"Oh God, you should see your face right now", somehow she manages to say through the laughter, her grip loosening up. 

If I could see it, I'd probably be embarrassed because my eyes were wide as a church door, my cheeks flushed and my breath shallow. You don't often get to be straddled by your best friend, unfortunately.

Not wanting for her to think that she had me in the palm of her hand, I managed to free my hands so I propped up on my elbows, not lying flat on the floor.

Our faces were so close that I could feel her hot breath hitting my slightly parted lips. With the final flick of her eyes to my lips, I knew what was coming. I was prepared. At least I thought so. 

I was never more wrong in my whole life.

If I hadn't been drunk before, sure I was wasted then. She gently nibbled at my bottom lip, her hands tugging at my waist. Seeing that she was still a little insecure so I made my move and captured her upper lip with mine. A quiet, but still hearable moan escaped her lips when our tongues touched. This kiss was nothing like before. It was slow and careful, yet without the lack of passion.

When I pulled away a bit to get some air, she just mumbled: "Bed", and helped me standing up. 

She grabbed me by the face and kissed me with more certainty than before, not stopping till the back of my knees hit the bed, causing me to fall on my back. She followed immediately, settling between my legs and connected our lips once more with her hands tangled in my hair. 

It was one of those things you didn't know you wanted till they happened to you. 

With our tongues dancing and her arms roaming all over my body, I felt weightless although there was probably more alcohol than blood in our systems. Somehow I found the strength to flip us over. As time passed by, we became braver and started exploring each other's bodies, searching for weak spots that would make each other's knees buckle. Just when I peppered kisses all along her jawline, feeling her tremble underneath me, a weird feeling came from my stomach.

"You know how I always say that cute boys make me barf? Well, you're not a boy, but I really have to barf", I couldn't hold it in me anymore, although that meant that I have to get off the bed and leave her lips, which I really didn't want to. 

"You've always had game", Amy chuckles, taking me by the hand, leading me to the bathroom.


End file.
